


i want to feel it over all the time

by drashian



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Awkward Sex, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drashian/pseuds/drashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slight invasions of privacy, a gunshot wound, faulty equipment, slowly brewing international crises, and the latest espionage movies. Normal Hal and Dave things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want to feel it over all the time

**Author's Note:**

> And my rampage through every fandom, leaving transfic in my wake, continues. I'm sorry for this.
> 
> (not really.)
> 
> (title is from [this song](http://youtu.be/Bh9Ker4z2Zg))

He had thought that Snake, of all the people he knew, would be the one to not ask about his scars. Considering how crossed with thin and thick ones Snake was, how secretive he was about his past, it seemed reasonable to expect privacy. But now they were living together—and maybe roommates should call each other by their first names but it seemed inappropriate somehow—and in such a small apartment, it was inevitable that between the bathroom and the bedroom, he would be spotted and intercepted. He at least had the decency to wait until Hal had pants on.

"Where are those scars from?" he said as Hal emerged from the bedroom into the third and last room of the house and joined Snake on the couch.

His eyes must have widened exponentially. His pulse had certainly jumped. Snake frowned and of course he'd noticed Hal's distress.

"Surgery," was his only answer and they let it lie there for the time being.

  


* * *

  


Their partnership continued for a while. Which was great for Hal, was great for the world, even, because one tiny organization working out of paid-in-cash apartments against Metal Gears was better than no organization. Maybe it was great for Snake, too, but that wasn't really something they talked about. Sometimes Hal let himself get carried away explaining the full plot of animes, sometimes Snake would go over combat techniques in excruciating detail, watching and correcting Hal's attempts to replicate them. They were both in considerable danger just working and living together.

It wasn't so great for issues of privacy. Hal could count the private facts he knew about Snake on one hand, but it seemed that everything about Hal was glaringly obvious. The scars, of course, and he couldn't expect Snake to have not seen his medicine, to have noticed little things, wrong things about Hal. His head swum. Snake had just never brought them up. But he would and it was so terrifying, thinking about that. The implications of such a question.

It was the kind of question that could disband a partnership, so Hal never allowed it to come up. But the worry was creating tension between them, too.

  


* * *

  


After the first time Hal had almost died, two things happened.

The first thing was that what was once an unnamed partnership between Snake and Otacon became Philanthropy, headed by Hal and Dave. They had gone into the mission still professional partners who also lived together. Hal working as on-site support due to the nature of the security system, they infiltrated the Chinese facility that had showed early signs of Metal Gear technology. Snake guarded the door carefully while Otacon copied files to disc and inserted some of his own code to disable the system until the physical research could be destroyed. Gunshots from the left of the door had drawn Snake out into the firefight, taking down the guards quickly so as to stop more of them from coming. Hal saw the shadow across the door, thought it was Snake for a split second before he realized the gun was pointed at him and oh God, suddenly his thigh hurt so much and he couldn't stand on it. He fell to the floor, concrete slamming into his face hard enough he felt his cheek crumple and blood filled his mouth and nose. He tried to scream, but mostly he just gasped and spat blood across the floor.

He heard the soldier fall to the ground, quite likely dead, and two steps and Snake was next to him, rolling him onto his back, checking his vitals, wiping blood away from his mouth, pressing hard on his thigh where it was turning numb. It was hard to keep his eyes open and focused on Snake, closing them felt so much better but every time he did, Snake would shout at him. That was really annoying. Then Snake was picking him up and Snake was taking him somewhere and all he could really be sure of was that Dave's arms were real.

Hal woke up in their current apartment, feeling extremely foggy and in a whole lot of pain. He looked around, realized he was alone, and tried to call for Dave, but his voice came out a crackling whisper. He coughed and tried again, managing a feeble "Dave?"

A moment later, his partner came in the doorway and immediately started checking Hal's vitals. "You've been in and out of consciousness for about a day and a half. Do you remember what happened?"

"I got shot," Hal said, frowning. "Oh, wow, I actually got shot. You carried me out."

"You'll be on your feet in a month or so."

Hal nodded, his head still too thick to respond properly. They both stared not at each other silently.

"Look, I get it if you don't want to talk about it," Dave said abruptly, looking down at Hal.

"Talk about what?" Hal shook his head. It was nagging him, he just about knew what it was, but God his leg was throbbing and his head felt so thick.

"You..." Dave frowned. "You're tired. You keep almost closing your eyes. Go back to sleep."

Hal didn't need to be told twice.

In about a month, sure enough, Hal was walking again, though his leg still hurt him sometimes. Hal proposed the name Philanthropy the first day he got out of bed without crutches. Dave nodded once, his eyes narrowing, pleased, and returned to his breakfast. No more was needed.

The second thing that happened was this.

They were sitting on the couch, Hal having talked Dave into yet another viewing of Indiana Jones because fifth time was the charm and maybe he would like it this time. It wasn't working. Abruptly, as the movie lulled, Dave turned to his partner.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he said. Hal turned and saw his jaw clenching.

"Talk about..." he replied. The same nagging feeling as when he first woke up.

"Look, when you were shot, I attended to you. Which means I saw."

Hal frowned. "Saw what?"

Dave sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands. "Jesus, I'm no good at this. I saw you naked. Combined with your scars and your medicine, I'm not a complete idiot, Hal."

Oh. That.

Hal tightened his fists, hoping to stop himself from shaking, but it didn’t work. His whole body felt light, like the seconds right before you pass out. His stomach twisted and he felt the urge to gag but kept himself as composed as he could.

"Oh," he said quietly, looking very intently down, between his feet, at the floor.

Dave shifted. "Look, it's not... I'm not upset or anything. I just wanted you to know that I knew."

Hal opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of the words to say. He didn't even know how he felt about it right now. Angry? Scared? Relieved? All of the above, more like, but Dave didn't deserve his anger and didn't need to be burdened with his fear. He felt the couch move beside him and watched Snake get up and retreat to their shared bedroom. Hal wrapped his arms around his knees and closed his eyes, listening to only the audio of the movie and trying to keep himself from crying.

But over the next week, Hal realized that it actually didn't change anything. No probing questions, no weird looks. Just normal Hal and Dave things. Most of them involving slowly brewing international crises and the latest espionage movies, which Dave actually really enjoyed, to Hal's surprise. He enjoyed watching them just as much as critiquing the characters' technique.

And it was actually kind of nice, feeling like he didn't need to hide himself as much. Walking around shirtless in the heat of July without air conditioning, putting boxes of hormones in more convenient locations (which was pretty much anywhere that wasn't hidden at the bottom of his bag). Dave even walked in on him self-injecting once and it wasn't horrifically awkward. Only moderately so.

It was nice.

And everything was normal. As normal as it was for terrorists perpetually on the run, which wasn't normal compared to any of their hundreds of neighbours, but it worked. One year since Shadow Moses came and went with only a passing mention, then one year of the christening of Philanthropy, which warranted a slight splurge of Chinese takeaway for dinner. They moved around the country and a few times out of it, Canada providing a good temporary home if the law got to close to them. Once or twice they split up when Snake's face had been put out on the media, but they stayed close as possible for protection.

There were three types of days: traveling days, off days, and mission days. The first was filled with sleeping in shifts, pulling over in fields to nap, leaning against each other in the backseat of their latest car, the occasional motel, and nonperishable food. The second, sitting around, gathering data, watching anime or movies, talking, training. The last, high stress and near death experiences. Fairly routine for the two of them, all in all. And through these days, of which there were hundreds, somehow Hal ended up with his stomach twisting at the brush of Dave's hands, the warmth of the other man as they shared a bed, and the sound of the other man laughing.

Hal cursed himself for it when he first realized that, wow, he was actually incredibly attracted to the other man, but after a while he resigned himself to dull throbs of pain when he realized that their relationship was half professional and half close friends. (Had Solid Snake ever had a friend before? Had Dave? Hal counted himself lucky.) No room in those fractions for romantic attachment.

Which was for the better because even if they had gotten on for over a year with no real mention of Hal's anatomic structure, there would surely be a lot to discuss if they ever were involved. That was the very low on the list of things Hal wanted to do. Probably the only things he wanted even less was his own or Dave's death. Or the loss of his computer.

  


* * *

  


The facility Snake was infiltrating was of too high altitude in the Rockies for Hal to have a clear reading on it at all times, the signal being extremely weak due to how far away he was forced to stay. So when his vitals had gone flat, for the first few seconds, it was normal. Just a lapse in signal. But then it continued. And after 63 seconds of waiting for the monitors to start up again, barely breathing, Otacon began to panic.

Snake was dead. Dave was dead. He had to... he had to what? The plans they'd made in this eventuality slipped his mind, a necessary precaution but one that Hal had never really planned on using since Dave was all but invincible. But. He was gone. His mind rushed through what he was supposed to do. Oh God, he had to be brave. He had to pull himself together. His chest tightened treasonously, distracting him, his hands shaking as he began to extract as much data from the weapon's facility as possible. If he could get a line in on the security cameras, maybe, or even just a snippet of radio. He would confirm Snake's status. He couldn't be dead.

His heart rate remained flat.

The signal was too weak and the security too good. Or maybe it was the blurriness in Hal's eyes that kept him from hacking in. He started the download of every bit of data he could find, automated it, and stood, legs buckling but he caught himself on the back of his chair. He had to go do something. Maybe it was stupid, and even in this strange dreamworld he was suddenly living in he realized it was amazingly stupid, but he had to do something.

His hands shook violently as he picked up a pistol and he tried to load it, everything jumbled in his head, and he couldn't see anymore because tears were dripping out of his eyes and landing on his glasses. Dave was dead. Dave was dead. This was not supposed to happen.

Behind him, suddenly, Hal heard the door creak for a split second, the door being opened as quietly as possible, but Dave had trained him to be aware, and he whirled around, pointing the pistol with as strong an arm as he could manage, forgetting it wasn't loaded. Maybe he could just scare the attacker off, he thought, and blinked to clear his eyes.

His arm shook, then lowered, and the gun fell to the floor. His knees threatened to take his body along with it but he pitched himself forward, taking one, two steps, landing in Dave's arms. Dave laughed and pulled his partner close and Hal could feel some blood being smeared on his own cheek from a shallow wound but he really didn't care.

That was when he realized he was actually in love with Dave.

This was a lot more of an inconvenient situation, because while disinfecting and dressing the graze on Dave's shoulder and replacing the nanomachines in his blood with more reliable ones with stronger signal, he couldn't help but think of losing him. That was the worst thing he could think of. Way worse than losing his computer (not to say that the thought didn’t make him wince). And a hell of a lot worse than talking about physiology. But he wasn't really eager to do it anyway.

It was a few weeks before he got the courage to bring it up. He did a lot of useless Google searches, none of them really helping.

They were eating dinner together in the kitchen of their current place, Hal sitting in the only seat and Dave standing. As Dave finished and set his plate in the sink, Hal swallowed hard and opened his mouth. After a second of his heart jumping and thinking no, he wasn't going to do it, it just fell out of his already open mouth and he had done it.

He was pretty sure that he had said, "I think I'm in love with you," but he couldn't be sure because the look Dave was giving him wasn't just that of incredulousness or rejection or anything else he expected, it was actual incomprehension.

"What?" he said after a second.

Hal felt his face grow hotter. "I said. I think I'm. Uh. In love." He swallowed. "With you," he added. This hadn't been such a good idea.

Dave pursed his lips. "Oh. That's what I thought you said."

Hal flopped his head forward and hid it in his arms. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"What? Don't be sorry," Dave said, actually sounding surprised to hear his apology.

"It's just stupid and I don't want it to change our relationship unless you want it to change but honestly I can get over it and I don't want it to be weird so I'm sorry for making this weird but—"

"Hal."

"Huh?" Hal raised his head. Dave had leaned down, hands on the counter in front of him.

"Don't dismiss my feelings offhand," he said.

Hal blinked. His feelings. His... feelings? "Your feelings?"

"Yeah. My feelings. I have them too, even if I've been trained to hide them for my whole life." He sighed. "I don't want to say I reciprocate fully. I don't know if I do. Or if I will."

This was not at all what Hal had expected. "But?" he squeaked.

Dave smiled warmly. "But I would be willing to try," he said, putting his hand on Hal's. He stood, clumsily working his way around the counter without dropping Dave's gaze.

"Wow, I really wasn't expecting that," he said, and kissed Dave experimentally. It was nice, really nice. He ran his hand down the other man's cheek, hooking it on his jaw. Dave pulled him closer with a hand on the small of his back, licking Hal's lower lip. Their mouths parted and they kissed deeply, stumbling backwards a bit, knocking into the leaky sink and the broken oven. Dave slipped a hand up Hal's shirt and he pulled away, flushing.

"S-sorry," he said, pushing at Dave's hand. "Can we? Not?"

Dave smiled. "Alright." He paused. "Been a while since I've been in a real relationship."

Hal giggled a bit. "Us being in a relationship." He grinned.

They watched anime all night, Hal excitedly deciding to try to get Dave to watch Evangelion, lying together on the couch, kissing a bit, and fell asleep on top of each other.

It was really, really nice. Sort of like before, but instead of cold space between them on the bed, they curled up close, and for not the first time but definitely one of them Hal felt like Dave was actually letting his guard down around him. Which felt so wonderful, both of them completely relaxed, arms and legs tangled. And wow, making out with Dave was awesome, too. Really, really awesome. So awesome that despite his numerous misgivings, he wanted to take it further. But not quite yet. And Dave respected that, which was pretty much a first in Hal's short list of relationships, all of them bitter, so he relished that.

And it stayed like that for a while, maybe a month, but time was hard to keep a hold of when there were no immediate threats to your life. Most of the time they spent together was watching things or reading things or sometimes training. Not much work to be done.

But okay, lying together on the bed, kissing, their hands wandering and grinding against each other, yeah, maybe it was time to talk about taking it further. Hal really hated that he had to go through so much to do it. Had to wonder and worry about things just to get laid. He pulled away, his hands tangled in Dave's hair, and sat down, straddling his thigh.

"Dave, do you want to..." he started, and his partner nodded vigorously. Hal smiled. Sometimes Dave even let himself get excited around him. "Okay. I do, too. But uh. You already know that I'm not... yeah. Just please let me take it slow."

"Of course," Dave said, and maybe he hadn't ever said he loved Hal or even said he liked Hal more than any other date but it sure felt like he did, the gentle way he laid Hal down and then the not-so-gentle way he kissed him. Hal's back arched and he grabbed at Dave's shirt, pulling and trying to get a grip, trying to get more contact. Dave's mouth travelled down his neck, sucking hard at his collarbone, and his hands slid up Hal's stomach then started to push his shirt off. They fumbled and Hal had to sit up a bit for it to work, their contact broken, but then his shirt was on the floor and his glasses had also come off with it, and oh wow Dave was already kissing him more, biting, sucking at his nipples.

Hal laughed and pushed Dave away, who looked up at him questioningly. "I don't really have any feeling in them, sorry," he said. "From the surgery." Dave huffed and started licking down the center of Hal's belly, tracing the slight line of muscles, biting the base of his stomach. Hal groaned and gripped Dave's shoulders, pulling his shirt halfway off as he did. Dave sat up and shed it all the way, then started to undo his pants. And Hal had seen him naked a million times but it never really stopped being amazing. Dave laughed as he tried to get out of his jeans, too tight on his thighs, and he rolled off of Hal, arching his back to push them off of his legs. Hal grabbed one leg and Dave pushed off the other, throwing the pants to the furthest corner of the room out of punishment. Hal laughed and kissed the other man's chest, nuzzling against his hair, licking his nipples and laughing even harder when Dave nearly squeaked.

Dave wrapped his arms around Hal, cradling him close as Hal kissed the base of his neck, biting it gently, then harder, then finally as hard as he dared. Dave pushed his crotch at Hal's thighs and, oh whoa that was definitely Dave's dick. Right there. Alright. Hal pulled at the waistband of his own pants and disentangled himself from Dave to remove them and his boxers at once. At least he was wearing sweats. Dave took that as his cue to take off his own boxers. Yeah, definitely his dick.

Hal suddenly realized that his own dick was still quite limp. (He tried not to think about it also being fake.) "Sorry, sorry," he muttered and got up, running to his bag and digging in it for a while. He hadn't really needed to use this so it had shifted to the very bottom of his clothes, but he finally dug out the rod and carried it back to Dave, who was still lying there, smiling warmly. Then he remembered more and, apologizing again, laughing nervously, he went back and found condoms in his bag, slightly more accessible this time. "Alright, so let's see the magic happen," he said in the most jokingly seductive voice he could muster while actually being incredibly horny. Dave snorted and watched with real interest as Hal fumbled, then slipped the rod into his dick and it suddenly gained an erection. "Ta da," he said, presenting it to Dave.

Dave took one of the condoms from Hal, opening it with delicate fingers and pinching it to roll down Hal's dick. He leaned forward, kissing Hal's lips, then grinned and bent down, his mouth starting at Hal's bellybutton and kissing lower, then lower, until his nose was buried in Hal's pubic hair and then he was tasting his dick, running his tongue around it, and taking the head into his mouth. God, it was so hot.

"You don't really have to, uh, pretend," Hal said, even though just watching Dave suck his dick was getting him off without any physical contact.

"I like it," Dave said as he came up, then went back to it, head bobbing. Oh, wow. His hands came to rest on Hal's thighs then started stroking them, up and down the inside of them. He came up again. "Is it alright if I..." he said, sliding his right hand further up. 

"Yeah," Hal said, voice shaking with arousal. "Yes, please. Just no, ah, penetration," he managed as Dave started stroking him as he started to suck his dick again. His fingers stroked up and down, pressing into his clit in time with his mouth and it was so perfect. The illusion lasted for a while then suddenly it occurred to Hal that it wasn't real and he tried to close his eyes to make it better but all he could feel was how wrong it was. He pushed at Dave's shoulders, trying not to get too upset.

"Sorry, sorry," he said, wincing. "I really want to... I just, I'm sorry, it's just not right. I'm sorry."

"Okay," Dave said, questioningly. "What do you want?"

Hal lay back, his head resting uselessly on the ratty pillow. "I don't know. Here, please, let me do you," he said, pulling Dave up closer to him to kiss. Dave's mouth tasted plasticine so Hal pulled away, kissing his neck where it was just sweat and pheromones, then lower. His hands ran down Dave's chest and found his groin, beginning to stroke his dick as he kissed his chest. Dave sighed and moaned, shifting into a more comfortable position. Hal hooked a leg over him to straddle him and moved lower, kissing the inside of his left thigh. He ran his hands across the sheets and found the other condom, tearing it open with a bit more difficulty than Dave had, not that that was unusual, and pinched and slid it down his dick.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a whole lot of experience with this," he said, then ran his tongue from the base to the tip of Dave's dick. The condom tasted kind of strange and he wondered briefly about those flavoured ones, but that was really something for another day. He tried that for a while, then swirled his tongue around the head, then took the whole head into his mouth. He remembered how it was supposed to go from the Internet (which was already shameful enough), but he wasn't sure that he could deepthroat. It sounded pretty scary. He took what he could into his mouth though, wrapping his right hand around the rest of the shaft. That would be good, right? His left hand he braced on Dave's thigh. He opened his eyes and looked up at him to see that Dave's head was thrown back, his mouth a broad smile of pleasure. With that encouragement, Hal moved more vigorously, bobbing up and down as he sucked. His hips started to rock of their own accord and he found himself grinding against Dave's thigh in time with his own blowjob. It felt so nice and Hal tried not to think of the embarrassing wetness he would be leaving behind.

His own orgasm rocked through him suddenly, upsetting his pace and causing him to gasp, letting go of Dave. He pushed himself hard against Dave's thigh and bit back his loud groan, rocking quickly to ride it out as long as possible. Dave's hand came up, holding Hal's head steady, tangling in his hair. After a few moments, Hal's breathing returned to relatively normal and he started to suck Dave's dick again, only to find that a few strokes later Dave was coming as well. It took him a bit by surprise and he jumped back a bit, but returned to suck his head as Dave finished. He raised his head and smiled at him. Dave grinned back and pulled him close to kiss, licking Hal's lips.

"Was that good?" he said, placing Hal next to him. Hal curled around Dave.

"Yeah, it was. I'm sorry I freaked out." Hal remembered and reached down, pulling the condom off of and rod out of his dick. He felt Dave do the same (minus the rod of course) next to him. They both scanned the room for a minute and, deciding not to make the walk to the kitchen for the only trash can, put the two condoms carefully on the floor next to them.

"Don't be. It's fine. I'm still trying to learn, myself," Dave confessed, but pulled Hal closer.

"If you want, you can ask me anything," Hal said and it was actually true. He would answer any question as long as it came from Dave.

"I will," Dave said and nuzzled into Hal's shoulder. After a minute, he spoke again. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Can we do this a lot more often?"

Hal leaned down and kissed Dave. "Definitely."

  


* * *

  


It was another month until they had a real mission to go on. A few rogue scientists in Venezuela with some promising notes that they hadn't put quite enough security on. After two days, arrangements were made and Hal was holed up in probably the dirtiest apartment they had ever stayed in. It was honestly just a room and a bathroom, but it worked. They would only need it for a day. The area was secured and the lab was only a couple of blocks away, so Dave would be in constant communication with Hal.

He helped Snake into his sneaking suit, buckling the harness around him in the back as Snake checked his ammunition for the fifth time. "I think you're ready," Otacon said, pushing his glasses up, and pulling the strap tighter with finality.

Snake nodded, taking the two steps to the door. Once out, it was a simple matter of getting out the building and down a few city blocks in the dead of night without being seen, then accessing the lab and stealing or destroying all of the data and prototypes he could find. Simple.

His hand on the doorknob, he turned suddenly and took a step backward, catching Otacon by the shoulders. Dave leaned forward and kissed him for a second, then he was Snake again and actually leaving this time.

"For good luck," he said quietly, and he was gone.

Hal almost had a heart attack as soon as the door was closed. He was about 95% sure that people didn't actually do that in real life, only in the movies. Except that it had just happened to him. He melted into his chair and tried his best to focus on the mission and not on what had happened last time Dave had gone on one.

A few hours later, they proceeded to have sex in the dirtiest apartment they had ever stayed in. Which was really not good news for their health but, wow, Dave was wrestling himself out of his sneaking suit as fast as possible while still grinding against Hal's hips, biting down on Hal's earlobe, making him cry out. And that was good even if the apartment was filthy. They had to pause for a second to actually unhook all of the straps (Hal regretted making it so damn secure) but then Dave turned around and in a moment he was completely naked in front of Hal, whose hands were all over him in an instant. Dave wrestled his jacket and shirt off, kissing the peak of Hal's shoulder blades as he slipped his hand down his waistband, fingers hard as Hal jerked against him. Dave tried to undo Hal's jeans with his other hand but gave up, pulling his right hand out and unbuttoning them. Hal pulled his pants and boxers down quickly and kicked them off, pushing Dave toward the mattress that lay on the floor with only one blanket and pillow on it.

They stumbled down and Dave pinned Hal, grabbing his wrists, kissing him violently and biting his lip. He ground their dicks together and Hal remembered frantically that he didn't have his stupid rod in but the hands holding him down didn't give him room to get it. Dave groaned, pushing against him. "You know, we officially don't need condoms anymore," he said, smiling. They had been declared clean about a week earlier upon Hal's insistence.

"And you choose this place to have unprotected sex? I'm probably getting herpes just from touching the doorknob." But Hal didn't complain any further.

Dave let go of Hal's arms and ran one hand down the line of his ribcage. "Can I give you oral?" he said, kissing Hal lightly. "Like, on your. You know."

Hal flushed a bit. "Yeah, my 'you know'. You could just say my vulva," he said, wrinkling his nose. "But that's a gross word anyway."

"I could think of worse." Dave dipped his head down, starting to suck on the inside of Hal's thigh and working his way up.

"I don't really want to hear them."

Hal suddenly arched his back because wow, Dave was actually incredibly good at this. He used one hand to spread Hal enough for his mouth to find purchase, his tongue working up and down but lingering longer on his clit, sucking it hard for a moment then pulling away. Not too much at once. Hal grabbed Dave's hair in a fist and pulled him closer, the muscles in his thighs trembling. Dave's left hand came up and pushed Hal's dick a bit higher up on his mons, out of the way, as his tongue swirled around his clit. It took a moment for Hal to realize that he was moaning really loud, but considering the establishment, it was probably quite normal for the neighbours so he didn't bother to muffle it.

He rocked up and down, trying to get more, his feet accidentally smacking Dave in the back a couple of times. And then he was orgasming, trying not to actually scream, his hands grappling for something to hold on to, only finding Dave's shoulders and hair. Every muscle in his body tensed for a moment, then relaxed, and his legs fell across Dave's back, exhausted. Dave raised his head, smiled, his whole face glistening. That shouldn't have been nearly as hot as it was. Hal pulled him up by the hair to kiss him, tasting himself on Dave's lips (and whole face, really), but he didn't mind all that much. Dave pulled back, licking his lips, and planted a kiss on Hal's nose.

"Okay, my turn," he said. Dave was not exactly the most patient. He rolled onto his back and Hal obliged but after only a few licks on Dave's cock he was coming into Hal's mouth. That was certainly something without a condom. Hal tried to swallow some of it, but it was kind of nasty, honestly, and most of it ended up smeared all over his cheeks. Dave grinned and Hal knew that their faces were probably equally messy. Dave licked some of it off of Hal's face as well, not as bothered, it seemed, by the taste. Hal curled up on top of Dave, his legs hooked around his partners'.

"That was disgusting." Hal wiped his face off on Dave's chest.

"Ew, don't get me any grosser! I'm already all sweaty from a hard day of work." Dave pushed Hal away, rubbing his face all over Hal's belly. "You can have this back."

"Now we need showers and, oh right, it's broken in this apartment," Hal said, punching Dave lightly in the shoulder.

"Should have thought of that before you had sex with me."

Hal sighed because he was right and laid his head back down on Dave's chest.

"Hal? Can I ask you something?" he said after a second, his voice vibrating through Hal's whole skull.

"Yeah. But it had better not be something stupid like it usually is."

Dave paused. "You're stupid."

"You always ask me the same damn question after we have sex."

Dave laughed. "Okay, yeah. But I have a different one this time."

"Shoot."

"What would you do if I said I was in love with you?"

Hal sat up, closing his eyes and smiling softly. "I'd probably kiss you and tell you that it's about time you did because I've been in love with you for a hell of a long time."

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Their dialogue toward the end about the word vulva is a reference to a vocabulary problem I had while writing the first sex scene, because "vulva" is too gendered of a term in my mind and it's kind of a weird word anyway but any synonyms are absolutely terrible. I ended up just changing the line to not require it. But then ended up referencing it later. Go me.


End file.
